Platonic Protection
by Daisyfan5534
Summary: Hacker plots his revenge on Kim. Noticing how close she is to Slider, he decides to drag him into his plan also. Seeing what Kim has been through, Slider worries for her. Even if he can't remember half of it. Book #2 of the Hidden saga.
1. The sixth sense

**A/N: Hi who missed me? Anyway lets get on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Cyberchase, I only own Kim.**

Platonic Protection

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 1

* * *

Kim was at R-Fair City fixing Lucky's cab. She was going to a sewer party when Lucky found her.

It's been only a week since the kids meet Kim. Hacker hasn't come up with a new plan since he met her. Kim set a lock on the cameras on the Grim Wreaker, so it's only to be used in emergencies and for her books after missions.

"Alright, Lucky." Kim said as she closed the hood. "It's all fixed."

"Thanks kid, I'm lucky I found you when I did." she said.

"You are. If there's any other problems, just call me." Kim advised her.

"I will. I heard that you joined the Cybersquad."

"Really? Where did you hear that?"

"I heard a report on it a few days ago on the radio."

"Wow. Really? I still can't believe I actually joined them. Well they wanted me too after I saved them from Hacker, but I still can't believe it."

"Well believe it kid, I bet you probably scared Hacker away."

"I wouldn't be surprised if I did. I gotta go." Kim said.

"Alright. Thanks again." Lucky said.

"Don't mention it." Kim said as she left.

This time Kim was after a plan to a computer board from a trader. She never traded before, but she needed that computer board. All she had to do was go to the sewer party, and show off her dancing skills by beating one person. He would send her a message when she held up her end of the bargain.

All of a sudden, a portal opened up in front of her. She stopped to see three kids pop out.

"Hey Kim." the trio said.

"Hey. What are you kids doing here?" Kim asked.

"Well, we got bored and we decided to go to R-Fair City." Inez responded.

"We didn't know you were here, we were gonna ask you if you wanted to join us." Matt said.

"By the way what are you doing here, and why are you dressed like that?" Jackie asked.

Kim was dressed in dark wash skinny jeans, a red tank top, with her black converse shoes. Her hair was also in a ponytail.

"Party. You kids are too young to go." Kim responded.

"Ok, so how old do you have to be?" Inez asked.

"I don't know. Even I'm to young to go." Kim said.

"So why are you going?" Jackie asked.

"That's my secret." Kim said with a smile.

"Hey, I thought you told us everything." Matt complained.

"Do you think Slider knows everything about me? Well he knows I do this, but not what or why I do this specifically. There's a lot about me you don't know that I won't spill anytime soon." she told him.

'_One being; I'm a fish.'_

"Anyway I might be out late, so I probably won't catch you kids when you leave." she explained.

"Alright, if you see Digit, tell him we said hi." Inez said.

"Will do. Later kids." Kim said as she left.

Kim made it to the sewer and opened the lid and climbed down the ladder inside, shutting the sewer lid. She hopped down and walked to where the music was the loudest. She found a crowd of people circling a guy dancing.

'_This must be the right place.'_

She made her way to the center, so she could get a better view. A new guy came in the center. On a scale of 1-5, he was a 4.5. Kim was also a 4.5, but she wanted to get a 5 tonight. She did a cartwheel to the center then doing the exact same moves, only better (in her mind).

"I see we have a battle of the sexes tonight." the D.J. said.

The girls got on one side and the guys got on the other.

'_Wait, is it me, or is this a little too easy? Something is not right here.'_

* * *

Meanwhile….. Above the sewers…

"What do you think Kim is up to?" Inez asked.

"No good." Matt said.

"Matt be serious. She's a trouble-maker, so maybe she's a double-sider." Jackie said.

"I don't think so Jax. She's seems close to Slider, so he's likely to keep her under control." Matt said.

"Who knows what she's up to, whatever it is, she doesn't want us to know." Inez pointed out.

The kids continued to walk past the games until one certain booth caught their eye. It was parted from the other booths and there were balloons tacked to the wall. They figured that it was a balloon popping game.

"Pop a balloon win a surprise." the booth owner said handing out a dart to the kids.

He was in a black hoodie. The girls got a bad feeling about that.

"I'll play." Matt said handing the man a snelfu and taking the dart.

"What _is_ the prize?" Inez asked the man.

"It's a surprise." he replied.

Jackie pulled on Matt's arm.

"There's something not right about this guy, or this game." she whispered.

"Yeah, I don't trust him." Inez joined in.

"You girls worry to much." Matt said as he turned around back to the game.

He aimed the dart at the balloon and threw it. The balloon popped.

"Yes. What's my prize?" Matt asked.

"This." he said pulling a leaver.

The leaver triggered a trap door under the kids causing them to fall. They landed somewhere in the sewers. The trio picked themselves up only to be surrounded by three taller, buffer guys.

They backed up to the wall, confused on why they were being held captive.

The guy in the black hoodie hopped came down the trap door, standing in front of the kids.

"Watch them." he said to his accomplices.

They nodded.

"What do you want from us?" Jackie demanded.

"You'll find out soon enough." he said walking away.

"This is not good, this is not good at all." Inez said.

"So now what?" Matt asked the girls.

"I don't know." Jackie said.

* * *

Meanwhile… Elsewhere in the sewers…

Kim was playing copy-cat with her opponent. When she got board of that she threw in some freestyle moves of her own. She knew that she wasn't doing good enough to get those plans. When it was her turn she wanted to empress the trader, so she ran up the wall of the sewer and did a backflip,* then did the exact same moves as her opponent, adding a few of her own moves here and there, then ended up in a split.

She got a big applaud from the crowd.

'_Huh, I never thought I could do the splits. Well first time for everything.'_

"I think we have a winner!" the D.J. said.

Kim stood up and threw her arms up in the air. Her sqwak pad then vibrated.

It read: _Nice job. Now go to sewer ally 14._

She obeyed the message. She was in sewer 9 so she only had to go through 5 sewer allies.

_This is still way too easy, how could he just let me have computer board plans in exchange for me winning a dance competition? No matter how fun it was. FOCUS!'_

She passed sewer ally 13 turning the last corner.

'_What else could he want?'_

She slowed her walking down until she came to a stop. She looked to the wall and it said '14'. Kim pulled out her ponytail and shook her head.

'_I'm in the right place. Where is he? Wait… there goes my sixth sense.'_

"I know you're behind me." she said.

"Wow. You're good." he responded.

Kim turned around.

"You the trader?" she asked.

"That would be me." he said.

"Well I held up my end of the bargain, now where's the plans."

"Not so fast. I got one more thing."

He whistled.

'_I knew this was too easy. Wait, there's something behind me, something bad.'_

Kim turned around.

"What the?"

She saw Matt, Jackie, and Inez, each with a buff looking guard behind them holding them back by their shoulders.

Kim turned back to the trader.

"Let them go." she told him.

"You can either have the plans or the kids." he said.

"That wasn't the deal, they shouldn't be part of this." she said pointing at them.

"Well, they are now."

"If I were you I'd let them go. Trust me, I can be a real bad bitch when I want to."

He snorted. "What are you gonna do?"

Kim got an evil look on her face as her eyes darkened.

She pounced on him, and flung him against the wall. She basically pounded him, when she finished he was unconscious. Kim turned around to the six bystanders.

"Put your hands up!" she said in a gruff tone.

The guards put their hands in the air and so did the kids.

"Not you kids."

The kids put their hands down.

"Alright, kids up against that wall, bozos on that wall."

The kids backed up against the right side of the sewer and the guards backed up to the right. Kim walked down the center placing herself in front of the kids and turning to the guards.

"Alright, I know one of you bozos have the plans so give it here, or I will find it." she threatened holding her fist out in front of her.

The one in the middle reached his hands inside his jacket and took out a rolled up paper. Kim snatched it out of his hands and opened it. It was the plans for the computer board.

"Good." she said rolling it back up. "This never happened, and tell your bozo boss the same thing." she said pointing at the unconscious man with the plans. "Got that?"

The guards nodded in fear.

"Good, now get."

The guards started walking off slowly, but Kim stomped her foot as if she was coming after them and the left in a sprint. She then turned around and looked at the kids.

"You guys ok?"

"Yeah, thanks." Matt said.

"I'd hate to be one of them right now." Inez said.

"You would be. I can be very evil when I want to, so you wouldn't want to mess with me." Kim said.

"What are those for?" Jackie asked pointing at the plans.

"A little project I've been working on. It's why I came here; if I went to the party, then I'd get these. I didn't know he would kidnap you guys, I'm sorry." Kim said.

"It's ok. Let's just get out of this sewer." Jackie said.

"Agreed."

The four climbed out of the sewer, and started walking by the carnival games.

"Do you do stuff like that often?" Inez asked.

"Well, I do go to over aged parties and clubs, but I don't trade to get things like this. I usually find my target and trick them into getting the things I want." Kim responded.

"What about the fighting? That was awesome what you did back there." Matt said.

"That's usually more of a last resort, I've only beat up a guy at least three times, not counting on what I did back there or defending Slider." Kim said.

"When did you defend Slider?" Jackie asked.

"Over a week ago, before you kids knew I existed. These guys cornered him and I saved him. You guys should have been there, it was a mess." Kim responded.

"Do you even have a fear?" Matt asked.

"No… well… I must be scared of something if I keep having nightmares." Kim said.

"Still?" Inez said.

Kim nodded.

"There has to be a reason you're having them. You just don't know what it is yet." Jackie said.

"Or what I _am_ dreaming, every time I wake up I can't remember what woke me up, no matter how hard I try." Kim said.

"Well I'm tired, I think we should head home." Matt yawned.

A portal opened up.

"Night Kim." the trio said as they hopped in the portal.

"Night." she responded waving bye to them.

Kim got to her coop and took off heading home.

'_Jackie's right, there has to be a reason why I'm having nightmares. I don't think I'm scared of anything, but still it's just too weird. How come I can't remember what the nightmare is? Why me?'_

Kim's eyes flickered to the gas gauge and she realized that it was almost empty.

"Crap, I'm not gonna make it back to Control Central." she complained.

The closest cybersite to her was Radopolis.

"Maybe Slider has some gas."

She flew her coop to her friend's garage and parked it. All of a sudden she felt her sixth sense tingling. She ignored it as she grabbed her bag and got out. She went inside and found her friend.

"Hey Slider." she said.

"Kim? What are you doing here, its almost 9:30?" Slider asked.

"I ran out of gas. You wouldn't happen to have any, would you?" she asked.

"Sorry, we ran out. I'd drive you, but my dad took the coop to go help Dr. Marbles. By the way, where is the doc?" he said.

"No clue."

"Figures. I'm guessing you went out, didn't you?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well one, you hate skinny jeans."

"True."

Silence.

"Why do you do it anyway, I know you hate it, and don't try to lie to me." Slider said.

"It's for a project I'm working on, and I need parts that are hard to come by. It's the easiest way I can get them." Kim responded.

"And why can't you tell me what this project of yours is?" he asked.

"It's my secret Slider, I'm not even close to being done. I'll tell you when it's done, if I tell you then I know you'll wanna help and you might get into trouble." she responded.

Silence.

"Well the gas station is probably closed, so you're welcome to stay here if you want." Slider said.

"Really?" Kim said.

"Yeah, we have a guest bedroom downstairs, so you can sleep there. Come on, I'll show you where it is." he said.

Kim smiled as she followed Slider downstairs. There was a hall with five doors; two on the right, which was the bathroom and Coop's room was. The left side had the kitchen, the guest bedroom, and Slider's room.

"Thanks Slider." Kim said as she walked in the guest room.

"Don't mention it." he said shutting the door.

"Slider?" Kim said.

"What."

"Where do you think the nightmares are coming from?"

"Honestly I have no clue, but you'll figure it out, now try to get some sleep."

"Ok, well night Slider." Kim said.

"Night." he said as he shut the door.

Slider was worried for her, really worried. Her nightmares have been bugging her for a long time. But what bugs him the most is that, when Kim is having a nightmare they seem to go away with any physical contact from him. Anyone else and she attacks them. He found that strange.

Slider entered his room and flopped down on his bed just staring at the ceiling, thinking about Kim's problem. He soon lost his train of thought and fell asleep.

* * *

2 hours later….

Kim woke up, her sixth sense trickled down her spine. She checked the digital clock on the nightstand, it read: 11:37.

'_Now why would I wake up at 11.'_

She sat up and looked around, the room was empty except for her. Kim lied back down and closed her eyes, ignoring her the feeling that someone is watching her.

'_Get up, something bad is going to happen! No, I'm just being a little paranoid. Come on, who ever it is, he's right behind you! I'm probably just a little jumpy after what happened in the sewers.'_

Kim was close to falling asleep until a hand slapped over her mouth, her eyes snapped open.

'_I told you so. Shut up.'_

* * *

**A/N: Hi again, so this chapter is a little slow, I know. The next chapter contains some assault, just to warn you.**

***- Spy kids.**


	2. Slider's reality dream

**A/N: You don't care what this says and neither do I. I'm more interested in the story . Warning this chapter contains sexual assault (the italic chunk).**

**Disclaimer: Yadda, yadda, yadda, I don't own Cyberchase. Blah, blah, blah, I only own Kim. We can read now.**

Platonic Protection

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 2

* * *

_Kim turned over with the hand still clamped over her mouth. A guy in a black ninja costume was standing over her. She attempted to punch him, but he caught her fist. He then grabbed her other hand and sat on top of her. He was sitting on her arms, so it was difficult to move them. He then pulled a tennis ball out from his back pocket and shoved it in Kim's mouth. She was getting scared, praying it was Slider playing a joke on her. He then pulled out a roll of duct tape and that's when Kim started to change her mind. The man taped her wrists together and moved them above her head. Kim spat the ball out, which was quickly replaced by a piece of duct tape. She tried to scream, but it was no use. He put the ball and duct tape back in his pocket, then started inching towards Kim. She felt a hand under her shirt, moving up the front of her body her and another moving down her back. Kim realized what he was doing. When he was completely laying on her she tried to scream again, desperate to get any attention. Kim tried to free her hands, but he wrapped the tape on tight. They soon got numb from being over her head and they felt heavy. The word 'assault' ran though her head as he was doing it. The pressure was hell for her, and she eventually passed out._

* * *

"Ow." Slider muttered as he sat up. He fell off his bed while he was asleep. "Just a dream. A horrible, horrible dream." he said in relief.

He stood up and had the sudden urge to check on Kim. He when he entered the guest room. He found her asleep with her back toward him, Slider walked towards her. When he got to the edge of the bed, he noticed her face was completely pale. He was thinking she was having a nightmare.

Kim. Kim, wake up." he said as he shook her.

"Hmmm." she muttered, slowly opening her eyes, which were also pale.

"Are you ok? You're as white as a sheet." he asked.

She turned over so she could see him better, but her eyes started going wide.

Slider was confused, until a hand clamped over his mouth and realized that it wasn't a dream.

"Please. Just let him go. You can do what you like with me, just let him go." she begged.

She looked completely terrified to Slider. The man instead pulled out the duct tape and taped Slider's hands behind his back then shoved him to the ground. Then he walked over to Kim and put another piece of duct tape on her mouth. After putting the duct tape back he started assaulting her again, Slider watched in horror hearing Kim's muffled scream. He struggled to get the tape off, he was able to free one hand then he got his other hand free. Slider stood up and shoved the intruder off his friend and they fell off the other side of the bed with Slider on top of him.

"Don't you ever go near her again!" he yelled at him.

The masked man was able to shove Slider off him and ran out of the room, Slider chased him upstairs and out the garage.

He went back downstairs and into the guest room and found Kim sitting up, struggling to get the duct tape off her hands. Slider felt sorry for her. He walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder, she jumped as she looked at him.

"Do you want help?" he asked her.

She nodded pulling her legs in so she sat criss-cross. Slider sat down in front of her slowly taking the duct tape off her mouth so he wouldn't hurt her then he started unwrapping the tape on her hands.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

Kim just looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Right, stupid question."

Silence.

"Please." she said. "Don't hurt me."

"Kim, I'm not gonna hurt you… except this." he said then ripping the duct tape off her hands. The tone of her voice sounded familiar to him.

Kim gritted her teeth as she felt the sting of the tape being ripped of her skin. She felt bad for accusing Slider. A tear streamed down her cheek, Slider noticed it and moved closer to her.

"Come on, Kim. You never cry." he said wiping it from her face.

"What if he comes back?" Kim asked him.

"If that guy has half a mind, then he won't come within 5 cyberfeet of you." Slider said putting his arm around her.

He looked at the clock '12:26.'

"You need to get some sleep. If you want I'll sleep with you… to protect you of course."

Kim thought it over then nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile… Somewhere in Cyberspace…..

Coop was on his way back to Radopolis from Dr. Marbles hideaway. When he got to the garage he noticed Kim's cybercoop was here, he walked inside and went downstairs. Coop opened the door to the guest bedroom and walked towards the bed. He found Kim sleeping next to Slider who had his arm around her. Coop was confused, he put a hand on Kim's shoulder attempting to wake her up, but he quickly retreated when she started trembling and clutched at Slider's shirt. He woke up at this and saw his dad with a confused look on this face.

'What happened?' Coop mouthed.

'Tomorrow.' Slider mouthed back.

Coop nodded as he left the room. Slider pulled Kim closer to him, reminding her that he was with him and she stopped shaking then he fell back asleep.

* * *

Morning…

Slider woke up, Kim was still asleep, he couldn't blame her. Prying her hand off his shirt, he got up and put a pillow in his place, he wanted her to think it was all a dream when she woke up. He didn't want to lie to her, but he knew it would be better for her. Slider went upstairs and found his dad working on a new model for a skateboard.

"Morning." Slider said.

"Morning." Coop said looking at his kid. "So, what happened when I was gone?"

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Slider said.

Coop shook his head.

"Alright." Slider said sitting down on the table, his dad joined him. "Well, I had a dream that someone broke in and he was... hurting Kim."

"Hurting?" his dad said.

Slider just looked at him, he didn't want to say it.

Coop nodded, understanding what happened.

"Continue."

"I woke up and I went to go check on her, and she was really pale, then-" he couldn't finish the story.

"You don't need to finish it, Slider." Coop said putting his hand on his son. "I think I can."

Silence fell between them.

"I get it, Sly." Coop said putting a hand on him. "You felt the need to protect her, I'm not mad. I just have one more question."

"What?"

"Why was she here in the first place?"

"She ran out of gas, I… told her she could stay here. It's my fault."

"Slider, this is not your fault. Whoever it was, probably would of followed her to Control Central."

"I guess your right."

"Well, I better order some gas."

* * *

Meanwhile…. Downstairs…..

Kim woke up next to a pillow. She was really confused.

'_Did I dream the entire thing?'_

She rubbed her eyes as she got out off bed. She pulled her spare clothes out of her bag and changed into them.

'_It might have been a dream.'_ she thought as she zipped up her mini jacket.

'_I'll ask Slider. He wouldn't lie to me, would he?'_

She grabbed her bag and headed upstairs.

"Morning, Slider." she said.

"Morning, Kim. My dad is putting gas in your coop." he said.

"Thanks for letting me stay here."

"Yeah, no problem."

Silence.

"Ummm… Do you remember what happened last night?" she asked.

"Your coop ran out of gas, and I let you stay here, why?" he said.

"Is that it?" she said.

"Yep." he lied.

"Maybe it was a dream." Kim muttered to herself.

"What?" Slider said.

"I had a dream last night."

"Nightmare?"

"No, well yes, but it wasn't my reoccurring ones. I remembered everything about it."

"What was it about?" _'Stupid question.'_

"N-nevermind."

Coop, who was eavesdropping on the conversation walked in.

"Morning, Kim." he said.

"Morning." she responded.

"Your coop's full of gas."

"Thanks. Well I better get back to Control Central. Later Coop, Bye Slider."

Kim left.

"Alright, why did you lie to Kim?" Coop said.

"What?" Slider asked.

"You lied to your best friend, why?"

"I thought it would be better if she thought it was all a dream. I didn't want her to live the rest of her life knowing that she got hurt like that."

"Sly, she's gonna find out sooner or later, and when she does she'll be mad."

"I know, I just hope she never does."

* * *

**A/N: Hola I'm taking Spanish. Yeah you don't care, you just wanna know what happens next right? Then you'll have to wait. I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can . **


	3. Stars

**A/N: Hi, sorry this took so long to post. Like I said, SCHOOL. But anyway we can now read the next chapter, wait.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kim. I do not own Cyberchase. Ok now we can read.**

Platonic Protection

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 3

* * *

Hacker was pacing around the control deck trying to think of a new plan. Buzz and Delete were eating donuts.

"That new girl is very smart, and she's joined those earthpests. I bet she'll have those kids on the scene before I even start my plan. More importantly, how did I not see her before?" he complained.

"Hey boss, you wanna donut?" Buzz asked.

"NO, you pathetic duncebucket! I'm busy thinking."

"That new girl is pretty smart, huh boss." Delete said.

"She's smart, but she's not a genius like yours truly."

"But she saved the kids and defeated you by herself." Buzz pointed out.

"Buzzy's right, she did. Maybe if you find her fear, you'll defeat her." Delete said.

"YOU IDIOTS! That brat has no fear! She's smart, she's sarcastic, she's sly, she's-." Hacker stopped ranting about Kim as his mind slips back to a week ago.

* * *

Flashback…..

"_How are you the secret?" Hacker asked._

"_Like I'd tell you." she snorted._

"_You might want to rethink that." he said taking his hand out from behind his back showing everyone the glowing blue rocks._

"_Magnetite!" Slider said shocked._

_Kim was worried for him, but she kept her cool._

"_Well, that explains the suit. To be honest I saw that coming. But I still ain't spillin' my guts." she said._

"_Have it your way!" Hacker said throwing the magnetite at her and Slider._

"_Slider!" she said shoving him out of the way, letting the magnetite hit her._

* * *

End of flashback….

"Of coarse." he said chuckling to himself.

Buzz and Delete just looked at each other, they were confused.

"What's the boss gonna do, Deedee?" Buzz asked his friend.

I don't know, Buzzy." he responded.

* * *

Two weeks later…. Radopolis…..

Slider was showing off his tricks on his skateboard to his other friends. Kim hasn't questioned him about the break-in two weeks ago. Most likely because she still thought it was all a dream. It's a good thing she had other dreams to worry about.

He finished his last trick and stopped his board.

"Cool." they said.

"Thanks, so now what?" he said.

They shrugged their shoulders.

"Hey Andy." he said to his other friend walking towards them with a dumbstruck smile.

"What's up with you?" Ryder asked.

"Yeah dude, you look like a dizzy 5 year old." Adam said.

"My girlfriend, Patricia. She kissed me." Andy said still in a love trance.

"Nice dude." Ryder said giving him a high five.

"And the best part is, is that I got my first kiss before any of you." Andy bragged.

"No way, dude. I kissed that one chick a few months ago, her name was Milly, or was it Lorri." Adam said as he kept muttering names to himself.

"Some girl thought I was her boyfriend and kissed me, I'm still looking for her." Ryder added.

"Anne, Ericka, Sam, no that's not it." Adam ranted.

"Not yet." Slider said.

"Dude, you serious? What about that one girl you hang out with?" Andy said.

"Who Kim? She's just a friend." Slider told them.

"Christina, Maria, Addison?"

"Come on dude, you two have been friends for years and you haven't kissed each other." Ryder said.

"Why would we?" he responded.

"Eve, Tammi?" Adam continued.

"Ok think of it this way, if you meet someone special and you go on a date, it's gonna feel weird, if you haven't kissed anyone before." Andy said.

"Yeah dude, your time's running out." Ryder added.

Slider rolled his eyes.

"You guys are a bunch of girls, Kim's more manly than you." he said as he skated away.

* * *

Meanwhile at Slider's garage…

Coop was digging through a box, looking for his screwdriver when he heard his kid come in.

"Hey dad." Slider droned.

"Hey Sly. Have you seen my screwdriver?" Coop asked.

"It's by your board." he responded putting his own board on the workbench.

"Thanks." Coop said finding it.

He couldn't help but think that something was bothering Slider.

"You ok, son?" he asked.

"Umm… yeah, I'm fine. Just… tired." Slider responded.

Silence.

The phone rang and Coop picked it up.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey Coop." responded a female voice. It was Kim. "Is Slider there?"

"Yeah." Coop responded. He put his hand over the receiver. "Slider."

Slider walked over to his dad and took the phone out of his hand.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey Slider." Kim greeted.

"Hey Kim. What's up?"

"I was wond- Are you alright, you sound upset?"

"I'm fine."

"O-k… Anyway, I've got two tickets to the Paranormal Activity convention in R-Fair City tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come? I don't want to sit next to Digit and it would be unfair to the kids if I picked one of them, so what do you say?" she asked.

"Kim those tickets sold out two months ago!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, so."

"How the hell did you get them?"

"That's my secret, so you comin' or not?"

"Yes."

"Great… Are you sure your ok? What's wrong?"

"Nothing. And if there was, it's my secret." he said

"Touché." she responded. "Anyway I knew you'd say yes, so come outside when you're ready."

"Wait, what?"

He hung up and went outside. Slider saw Kim's coop and she was sitting on top of her coop, holding her sqwak in her hand. Smiling, as if she was waiting for him.

"You're a freak, you know that." Slider said.

"Yeah, but I'm your freak." she joked as she hopped down.

"Bye dad." he said as the two got into Kim's coop.

* * *

Meanwhile… On the Grim Wreaker…

"Finally! My plan is complete!" Hacker gloated.

"But boss, what is your plan?" Delete asked.

"To use what that brat cares about most against her." Hacker explained.

"But what does she care about most?" Buzz asked.

"Her best friend of coarse." Hacker said.

"Digit?" Delete said.

"One of those other earthbrats?" Buzz said.

"NO, YOU DUNCEBUCKETS! It's Slider!" Hacker yelled. "We are going to use him against her."

"But, why didn't you start your plan two weeks ago when you first thought of it?" Buzz asked.

"I need time to plan. You see; this brat we're dealing with is different from the others. She was able to save everyone, and almost crash The Wreaker in the process. The other earthbrats wouldn't come close to doing that in a billion cyberyears. If I started my plan early, then she would of escaped in 10 minutes." Hacker explained.

"What are you gonna do, boss?" Delete asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. We just have to strike at the right time." Hacker said.

* * *

Meanwhile…. At R-Fair City…

"I still can't believe you got the tickets." Slider said.

"And this is a surprise to you how?" Kim asked.

He shoved her playfully. The two were walking in the theater trying to find seats. The Paranormal Activity convention was when they play all three movies, you had to buy the tickets months before the date of the convention. They were hard to come by. Most people lose the tickets. Others sell them. So the when they're sold out, only half the people show up.

The two found seats in the middle row. It was 5 minutes before the movie started.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" Slider asked Kim.

"Why, you scared?" Kim responded.

"No, I don't want you to wake up in the middle of the night fearing that there's some ghost next to you." he said.

"Oh please, I've dreamt worse." she said.

Slider couldn't argue with that.

"Slider, is something bugging you? Don't lie to me." she whispered.

"Like I said before, it's nothing." he responded.

"Slider, you're my best friend, you can tell me anything." she said knowing that he was lying.

"Well-." The movie started.

"Tell me later." she whispered.

* * *

6 hours later…..

"That was awesome!" Kim said to Slider as they both walked out of the theater back to Kim's coop.

"Now I see why the tickets are so hard to get, and how the hell did you get them." Slider said.

"I'm still not telling." she said.

He shoved her again before they continued walking.

Kim was about to open the door to her coop, but she felt her sixth sense go up her spine.

"Hey Kim, you ok?" Slider asked her putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Um…" the felling went away. "Yeah, I'm probably just a bit jumpy." she responded

"It's late we should probably get home." Slider suggested.

"Yeah." Kim said getting in.

* * *

Meanwhile…. On the Grim Wreaker…..

"Hmmmm… That's interesting." Hacker said observing the two.

"What boss?" Delete asked.

"I almost thought she knew we were spying, but I guess not." he told the bot.

"I don't get it boss, why do you want to get rid of her?" Buzz asked.

"I don't, _she_ knows Motherboard like the back of her hand and she will do anything to keep Slider safe. So all I have to do is hurt him, then she will be spilling out secrets like a waterfall. It's brilliant." Hacker explained.

"But boss, wouldn't it be easier to hurt her instead?" Delete asked.

"Yeah, you'll probably get a lot more out of Slider." Buzz supported.

"You duncebuckets that will-!" Hacker thought it over. "On second thought. Oh that will work, that girl is in for a lot of trouble."

Hacker flew back to the Northern Frontier to make a few modifications to his plan.

* * *

Meanwhile… At Slider's garage…..

"Hey, where's Coop?" Kim asked noticing his coop was gone.

"Probably with Doctor Marbles." Slider responded.

Kim and Slider got out of the coop, then Kim looked up.

"Wow." she said admiring the stars. "I could stare at these all night."

She climbed on top of the hood, took her bag off, and leaned against the windshield.

"What is it with girls and stars?" Slider asked her.

"Shut up." she said.

He rolled his eyes as he sat next to her.

Long Silence.

"Kim?" Slider asked.

"What?" she said.

"Were best friends, right?" he asked.

"Yes." she responded as she sat up.

"And best friends do stuff for each other, right?"

"Yes, why?"

"Nevermind, it's nothing."

"Slider, you can tell me anything."

"Kim I-."

"I'm gonna get it out of you one way or another, anyway."

Slider sighed. "Alright, can you close your eyes for a minute?"

Kim nodded as she did as she was told. She waited a few seconds then she felt someone's mouth on hers.

'_What the hell!'_

Her eyes snapped open and saw it was Slider. She was completely confused. Kim relaxed until he pulled away. She was thinking on putting him in a chocker hold, like he always did to her, but she was too busy trying to hide her blushing face.

"Sorry I… just had to… get it over with." he said.

Kim wasn't looking at him, but she could tell his face was turning as red as his hoodie. She leaned back against the windshield and said nothing.

* * *

20 minutes later…

(Hacker is watching)

Slider glanced over at Kim who was asleep.

'_Does she hate me? Will she forgive me? Why the hell did I do that? I'm surprised she didn't kill me.'_

His thoughts were cut off by the sound of scraping glass, he looked back at his friend who was clawing into the windshield and squinting her eyes. Knowing she was having (another) nightmare, he put his arm around her. Kim calmed down and Slider pulled her closer to him. Her head rested on his shoulder.

"This is getting out of hand." he said.

Slider didn't mind protecting her. He would feel better if he knew why he had to. He looked back at Kim asleep on him and lost his train of thought. He rested his head on top of hers and fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile….. On the Grim Wreaker….

"Maybe she did know we were watching?" Hacker wondered.

"What do you mean boss?" Delete asked.

"Slider seems to… protect her... from something. This should be easy." He concluded.

* * *

5 hours later…..

Kim woke up next to Slider. They were both in a small cell, she noticed her wrists were bound together in front of her.

"What the hell?" she groaned as she sat up.

She got the bounds off her wrists in 30 seconds.

"Good thing I reviewed this yesterday." she said to herself tossing the ropes aside.

"Slider wake up." she said shaking him. He didn't wake up so she shook him again. "Wake up! Slider!" He still didn't respond.

She sighed as she leaned back up against the wall.

'_What am I even doing here? Maybe it's just a dream?'_

Kim pinched herself. Nothing. She slapped herself to make sure (Not hard of coarse).

'_Ok, two things: One that never works. And two, NEVER do that again.' _she thought as she rubbed her cheek. _'This isn't a dream. It's Hacker! Wait how did he even capture us, well me non the less?'_

Kim started hitting her head against the wall. She heard footsteps and stopped, the cell door opened and Hacker walked in. Kim stood up.

"What do you want, Hacker?" she demanded.

"I want to rule all of Cyberspace." he responded.

"Well that's never gonna happen." she said.

"Oh, but it will, little girl, but it will." he teased her.

"I'm not little. If anything, I'm the tallest out of the cybersquad."

'_No offence… wait is he talking about the whole cybersquad as in plus Digit, or just the kids? Wait does it even matter?'_

"Why did you kidnap us?" Kim asked.

"A few weeks ago, I gave Motherboard a small bug to lure Dr. Marbles out. He never did." Hacker started.

"Because he's not stupid." she snorted.

"Zip it, you earthbrat!" he said.

"Ya'know, I've always wanted you to call me that."

Hacker growled. "Anyway, he never came out. So, I'd suspect Coop or Slider would come to fix the problem, neither of them did. Then there's that pathetic excuse for a bird."

"Digit." she corrected.

"Whatever! That bird could do it in a million cyberyears. So… that leaves only one possible solution that I didn't figure out until I saw _her_." he said moving closer to Kim.

"Me."

"That's right."

"So what?"

"You know Motherboard like the back of your hand, so you are going to tell me something, or else."

"Or else what?"

Hacker shoved Kim to the floor then he moved closer to Slider.

"Wait, Stop! Don't hurt him! If you wanna hurt someone then hurt me!" Kim yelled.

Hacker stopped and turned to Kim.

"I knew you'd make that choice." he said. "Now come with me nicely, and I can guarantee that no harm will come to your friend."

Kim stood up. "You've been planning this for some time, haven't you?" she said.

"You've been giving me a reason to." Hacker said.

"Fine." she said walking towards him.

Hacker guided her out of cell and locked the door behind him. Then he walked closely behind Kim making sure she wouldn't try to escape.

'_Ok, Hacker's captured me along with Slider, no one knows we're gone, Slider is unconscious, and I don't have my bag. This can't end well.'_

* * *

**A/N: Hi, hello, hola, or however you say hello. This is getting good. School is here, so yeah. Anyway:**

**Why is Slider unconscious?**

**Why didn't Kim's sixth sense go off?**

**What's Hacker gonna do to Kim?**

**Will anyone find out they're gone?**

**Find out in the next chapter****.**


	4. Missing

**A/N: Hi, so I bet you have at least a million questions from this story and/or the last one. Anyway it's my job to answer them at a certain time. :P so lets- wait.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kim, I don't own Cyberchase, although it would be cool. Ok so lets read.**

Platonic Protection

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 4

* * *

The walk from the third level of the Grim Wreaker to the first level, to likely the control deck, was longer than Kim expected. Hacker was behind her, making sure she wouldn't try and pull something. Kim wasn't stupid, she knew that he could hurt Slider if she didn't watch what she was doing. So running away was out of the question.

'_How long is it from here to the control deck? When I was in the vents it didn't seem that long. Focus! What makes Hacker think that I will tell him something about Motherboard? I mean what could he do to make me? Slider, duh! Shut up. I just can't believe he's using him against me! Well if you think about it, this is actually one of his best plans. Hey, whose side are you on! We're on the same side, genius! Wait, how am I having a fight with myself?'_

Kim snapped out of her arguing thoughts when they reached the control deck. The tiles on the floor looked a bit different and there was a chair in the middle of the room with something attached to the back of it, but she couldn't make it out.

"Sit." Hacker commanded.

Kim sat on the floor.

"Sit in the chair, you stupid earthbrat!" he yelled at her

"Then why didn't you say so?" Kim said sarcastically as she stood up. She walked over to the odd chair and sat down in it.

Kim thought about what her options were, as Hacker went to get something behind her. She could run. Run straight to the cell Slider was in and get him out. But she could run into Buzz and Delete. As if they would stop her. Or Hacker could of placed traps on the Wreaker since her last visit. Or who knows what else.

Her thoughts were cut off by Hacker grabbing her wrist, putting it on the armrest, and tying them together. He did the same to her other arm. Then she heard him turn on something.

The ropes didn't look thick, but they were really strong. Kim tugged on them.

"You did something to the ropes, didn't you?" Kim said.

"What makes you say that?" Hacker asked.

"I'm a genius in knots, as if I don't know what I'm dealing with." she informed him.

"I guess you could say that I did." he said.

"What did you do?"

"I threaded a little wire in it."

"A wire? Really?"

"A certain type of wire, you annoying pest."

"Thank you."

"You're really getting on my nerves."

"Good."

"Anyway this wire will make sure I'll get something out of you… or Slider."

"Wait… I'm confused. Are you using Slider against me or me against him."

"I guess you could say I'm doing both, you see. The two of you are very close."

"Yeah, so."

"That boy thinks of you as his little sister. So it would pain him if he woke up and he didn't know if you were safe or not."

"Ummm… I think you're _way _off. We're only friends, really close friends. So in other words, Slider does _not_ think of me like that. Got it?"

"Do you know that for sure?"

"Well…"

"See?"

"Can we get back to more important matters, what does this wire do?" Kim asked.

Hacker turned around to look at the clock over the doorway: 6:29.

"Oh, you'll find out in about five," he started as he was counting down the seconds to 6:30. "Four, three, two, one."

At the stroke of 6:30, Kim felt electricity go through her skin. She gritted her teeth in pain and closed her eyes tightly. It was painful.

'_Don't scream! That's what he wants! Come on! Don't scream! Don't scream! Don't scream! DON'T SCRE-_AHHHHHH!"

The electricity stopped, and Kim let out a loud, deep breath. She looked at him, she was in pain from the electricity and really mad at Hacker. She didn't know what shade of blue her eyes were, but had a pretty good felling it was paler than usual.

"This wire is connected to a generator on the back of the chair. It goes of every half-hour on the half-hour. I was originally planning to use a lower voltage that could make those other earthbrats scream. But you aren't like them now, are you?" Hacker explained.

"Go. To. Hell." Kim exhaled.

"Oh, now is that anyway to talk to your future ruler of Cyberspace? Now I'll let you and Slider go, if you tell me something valuable about Motherboard." he said.

"Ne-ver." she said weekly.

"You'll crack, I know you will." he said as he walked out of the room with an evil laugh.

Kim leaned back into the chair, still breathing loudly. Her entire body felt numb, she turned her arm over to try to get a good grip at the ropes, but her fingers felt like butter. She knew it was pointless and eventually gave up, so she turned her arm back over.

She looked at the clock over the doorway: 6:32.

"28 minutes. And counting."

* * *

Meanwhile….. Somewhere in Cyberspace…

Coop was on his way back to Radopolis from Dr. Marbles secret hideout (again). He has been visiting the Doc for some time now to help him find a cure for Motherboard's virus. So far, no luck.

He got to the garage and noticed Kim's coop. At first he thought that Kim was staying over due to lack of gas, but he saw Kim's bag on the hood, and the windshield was cracked. He landed his coop and got out to examine the crime scene.

* * *

Meanwhile….. At Control Central….

Digit walked in the control room, stretching out his wings.

"Morning Motherboard." he said.

"Good morning, Digit." Motherboard responded.

"Hey, have you've seen Kim, I thought she would be up by now?" Digit asked.

"No, I haven't." Motherboard responded.

"I'll go check her room, she might be having a nightmare."

Digit flew out the control room and down the halls, and got to Kim's door. He went inside and it was quiet. She wasn't on her couch. He checked her bedroom: Empty.

"Kim? Where are you?" he called out.

Digit looked all over Control Central, calling out her name.

"Kim!"

Not only that Digit didn't find Kim, he couldn't find her coop either.

"I can't find her anywhere! I can't even find her coop." Digit said as he flew in the control room.

"She might be with Slider. She did say she was going to see a movie convention with him." Motherboard informed him.

"You could have told me that before." he said tired from flying all over Control Central.

Motherboard sighed. "I'll try to contact Kim's sqwak."

* * *

Meanwhile….. At Slider's garage…

Coop sat on the hood of Kim's coop, investigating the cracked windshield. He heard something vibrate in Kim's bag, so he looked in it. Coop found her sqwak and answered it.

"Kim?" Motherboard asked as she appeared on the screen.

"No, it's Coop." he responded.

"Coop, where is Kim?" she asked.

"I was about to call and ask the same question about Kim and Slider. I can't find either of them. Last time I saw them, they left for the convention around 3:00 yesterday." he explained.

"It's almost 7:00 now Coop, they've been gone for almost 16 hours!" she exclaimed.

"I know. What do you think happened?"

"I don't know, I'll contact the cybersquad."

* * *

Meanwhile…. On the Grim Wreaker…..

Slider woke up in a cell, his head was throbbing.

"What happened?" he asked himself.

He remembers Kim having a nightmare, so he pulled her closer to him and she ended up sleeping on him. He then remembers falling asleep on her. He thought about it a little more, then remembers waking up for a second, then blacking out.

He looked at his surroundings, quickly realizing that he was in a cell on the Grim Wreaker.

'_Hacker! Wait, how did he even capture Kim, I couldn't even do it? Wait… where is Kim.'_

Realizing that she was missing, Slider stood up. Wondering what time it was he rolled up his sleeve to check his watch: 6:59.

"Come on, Kim where are you?" he said leaning against the wall.

His question was soon answered by a loud, painful scream. It shook him; knowing that Kim was in hell, and he couldn't do a thing about it.

He hit his head on the back wall, soon also remembering that his head still hurts.

* * *

Meanwhile….. At Control Central….

"What's taking those kids so long?" Digit said as he paced around the control room.

A pink portal appeared as the tired cybersquad jumped out.

"Morning, Motherboard." Jackie said.

"Earthlies!" Digit yelled. "I'm so glad you're here!"

"Why, what's the emergency?" Inez asked.

"And couldn't it of waited 'til noon?" Matt said still tired.

"I'm afraid not, Matt." Motherboard said.

"Well, maybe this will give you a jump start: Kim's missing!" Digit yelled.

"WHAT?!" the trio exclaimed.

"Are you sure?" Jackie asked.

"I'm afraid so." Motherboard said.

"Maybe this is a misunderstanding, she could just be with Slider?" Matt suggested.

"I'm afraid that Slider has gone missing as well." Motherboard added.

"Kim left yesterday to go to R-Fair city to go to a movie convention with Slider around 3:00, and neither of them came back. We didn't find out until around 7:00 today, and I'm getting worried!" Digit explained.

"But that's… 16 hours!" Inez pointed out. "Kim wouldn't just randomly get stuck in a bad situation like that. Especially with Slider."

"So, what does it mean?" Jackie asked.

"It means, that we have no time to lose, come on!" Matt said as they raced out of the control room.

* * *

**A/N: Hi, hi. So is your heart pounding? Did it just stop when you've reached here? If it has then… I don't know what it means. **** See ya next chapter!**


	5. The hunt

**A/N: Hi, before you yell at me for not updating of a month I have an explanation. I had a big homework rush and when I did have the computer I only had time to do the homework, I also had cheerleading and other than that I was busy thinking on a future fanfic. (And I didn't have a computer) Anyway I'll just do the disclaimer then we can read.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Kim, I don't own Cyberchase. (I wish)**

Platonic Protection

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 5

* * *

The kids and Digit got into a 4-seater coop. Digit was driving, Matt was riding shotgun, Jackie was sitting in the seat behind Digit, and Inez was behind Matt in the backseat. The four took off into the depths of Cyberspace.

"Ok, so any idea on _where_ we're going?" Inez asked.

"Easy, wherever Kim and Slider's favorite place is." Matt said.

"That could be anywhere, Mattie." Digit told him.

"Maybe they're on Radopolis somewhere." Jackie said.

"I don't think so, Coop's probably looked all over Radopolis already." Digit said.

"Besides, even if they were on Radopolis this entire time then I think they'd call, or leave a note, or something." Inez pointed out.

"And remember what Slider said about Kim and I quote; 'If Kim doesn't want to be found, then you won't find her until she wants to be found.' They could just be hiding or they ran away." Jackie added.

"Ok, so maybe this won't be so easy. So let's start with what we know." Matt said as he turned his chair around to the girls.

Digit started thinking. "We know that Kim left to pick up Slider so they could go to a movie convention in R-Fair City and-"

"R-Fair City!" Inez interrupted. "Digit you're a genius, that's where we need to go!"

"Ok, but why?" Digit asked making a left to the fun site.

"So we can go to the movie convention and ask if they've seen Kim or Slider." Jackie said catching on.

"And if they have, we could find out what happened to them." Matt said. "Way to go Nezzie!"

"Don't call me Nezzie!" she yelled at him.

"Right." he said.

"R-Fair City, Dige, and step on it." Jackie said.

The cyboid stepped hard on the gas petal to the cybersite.

* * *

Meanwhile….. On the Grim Wreaker…

Slider was sitting on the cot, leaning against the back wall. His head wasn't throbbing anymore. He was worried about Kim, wondering how Hacker even kidnapped him and his best friend, wondering if anyone knows they're gone.

Slider heard footsteps and sat up, as he looked at the door. He heard the door unlock and in came a borg with a big green chin. Kim was the first thing that came to his mind.

"Well, Slider it's good to see that you're-"

"Where is she?" Slider said cutting off Hacker as he stood up. His voice was slow, filled with anger, just like Hacker wanted.

"That's a little demanding, don't you think?" Hacker asked.

"Where. Is. She." he said slower.

"You are really worried about your little friend, aren't you? She worries about you, too… Kim, was it?" Hacker said knowing that he was making Slider mad.

"What do you want?" Slider demanded.

"I want to control all of Cyberspace, and to do that, I need to take down Motherboard. So by taking Motherboard's technician, I can stop her with ease." Hacker explained.

"Dr. Marbles?"

"The current technician, as in your little friend."

"Well, your plan has already failed, there's no way in hell Kim will give up anything."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"I know you're worried about your little friend, she's like a little sister to you."

"I'd say we're close, but not that close. In other words I do not think of her like that."

"You do know that she said the same thing. And since you two are so close as you say, then I bet you would do anything to keep her safe."

Slider was silent. Hacker made his point and he was right; he would do anything to keep her safe.

"Like maybe, how to take down Motherboard. If you tell me then I'll let you and your sweet, little friend go." Hacker said.

Slider thought it over. He wanted to see Kim more than anything, but he didn't know anything about Motherboard, other than she's the ruler of Cyberspace. Besides even if he did, Kim would probably kill him if he told Hacker.

"How stupid do you think she is, like Kim will tell me anything on how to take down Motherboard." Slider said.

"Don't lie to me boy." Hacker said. "I know you know something."

"I don't."

"Maybe in a few hours you'll start talking." Hacker said walking out of the cell. "And don't worry, I'll take good care of your little friend." he said locking the door.

Slider sat back down.

"Well, cybersquad, I guess it's up to you."

* * *

Meanwhile….. At R-Fair City…

The cybersquad was at the food court sitting at a table, mainly because they had no idea on where the movie convention was.

"Ok, Nezzie. We're at R-Fair City, so where's the movie convention?" Matt asked his friend.

"I don't know, Matt, and don't call me Nezzie." she replied.

"Maybe some food will help you kids think, you kids hungry?" Digit asked.

"I guess some food might help us think." Jackie said.

"Four pretzels coming up." Digit said flying over to the food stand.

The cyboid landed on the counter.

"Four pretzels, please." he said to the guy.

"Digit?" he said as he turned around.

"Jules, you work here?" the cyboid said.

"Yep, Kim helped a little bit, so what are you doing here?" Jules asked.

"Looking for Kim, she's gone missing with Slider!" Digit explained.

"Kim? Missing? But how, I thought she was impossible to catch?" Jules said getting out four pretzels.

"Well, the earthlies and I are trying to figure out what happened. So far all we know is that Kim and Slider came here to go to a movie convention. But we don't know what or where convention is. Digit explained.

"Was the convention yesterday?"

"Yes." Digit said paying for the pretzels.

"The only convention that was yesterday was at the theater. The small one." Jules replied. There's at least four theaters in R-Fair City.

"Jules, you're a life saver." Digit said as he flew back to the kids.

"No problem, Dige. Now good luck." Jules said.

* * *

Meanwhile… On the Grim Wreaker….

Kim felt tired and week. She looked at the clock: 7:18.

'_I've got 12 minutes. Maybe I can stretch the ropes out? What about the wire? No, I can't stretch a wire… can I?'_

Kim turned her arm over again so she could try to grab the rope, she got a soft grip on them and tried to pull on it. Kim felt a small sign of hope until her finger came in contact with a broken wire and shocked her. She let go of the wire as she jumped.

"Damn." she muttered.

Kim sighed as she leaned back in her chair and closed her eyes.

"Well…"

Her eyes snapped open and saw Hacker standing in the doorway.

"If you're here to ask me if I'm going to give something up about Motherboard, then you can forget it." she informed him.

"I'm surprised that you have strength to even lift your head."

"I've only been electrocuted twice… well three times if you count the broken wire."

"I'm not here to ask about Motherboard, I'm here for two things."

"Which is?"

"You were right about your friend."

"Told you."

"But that doesn't mean he doesn't care about you. He does, a lot."

"Maybe I should tell you that blackmailing Slider isn't the best idea?"

"Like I'd listen to anything you say."

"Ok, so don't listen to me when I say Slider doesn't know anything about Motherboard."

"What do you mean?"

"How stupid do you think I am? Like I'd tell my best friend anything about Motherboard. Reasons, for times like this."

"But you weren't thinking about joining the cybersquad. So therefore you must of told him something."

"Ok, one; they wanted me to join them because I saved them from you. Two; I always had a feeling that one day the kids would find me."

Hacker growled.

"The second thing is that I can change the voltage so it.-"

"No."

"Why, you scared?"

"Scared? Oh please, it doesn't matter how high you make it, I'll say nothing."

"Oh don't worry, raising the voltage isn't all that I had in mind." Hacker said as he walked closer to Kim.

* * *

Meanwhile…. In R-Fair City…

"TAXI!" Digit yelled.

Lucky's cab pulled up and the cybersquad got inside.

"Hey, Lucky." Jackie said.

"Hey, kids. Where to?" Lucky asked.

"The small theater." Digit said.

"Got it." Lucky said as she headed toward the destination. "So why are you kids here?"

"Kim's gone missing so we're looking for her." Digit said. "She was at the small theater with Slider for a movie convention, so we're seeing if anyone saw her."

"Well, it's a good thing that you know where she was." Lucky said.

"Wait, by small theater, Dige, you mean that it's the smallest theater on this site, right?" Matt said.

"That's right." Lucky said.

"What other theaters are there?" Jackie asked.

"Well, there's the small theater, and the big theater, those ones are the movie theaters. There's an orchestra theater." Digit said.

"And then there's the old theater." Lucky added.

"Old?" Inez said.

"It was the first theater in R-Fair City, it closed down due to a small fire a few years ago. A real bummer that it did, it was a big hit." Lucky said.

"Was it a movie theater?" Jackie asked.

"Nah, it was an acting theater, you know for plays and musicals." Lucky said.

"How small was the fire? How did it start?" Matt asked.

"There was a lighting mishap. One of the workers was fixing a few wires on a light and it fell into a box of clothing, then it caught on fire. The fire didn't do a lot of damage, but it did burn a lot of stuff. So it closed down. The building itself is still there, though." Lucky explained.

"Did anyone get hurt?" Jackie asked.

"I think one person did, no one died, but…"

"But what?" Matt asked.

"Well, some people claim its haunted. People go in there to see if it is, and some of them say it is." Lucky said.

"Maybe Kim went there?" Inez said.

"Ummm… let's call that plan B, ok." Digit said.

"Well, we're here." Lucky said stopping the cab.

"Thanks, Lucky." The kids said getting out.

The cybersquad walked into the movie theater.

"Paranormal Activity! I wanted to see that movie!" Matt said.

"Matt, Focus." Inez said to him.

"This might help." Digit said pulling out a picture of Kim and Slider.

"Excuse me?" Jackie asked the ticket saleman. "Have you seen these two." showing him the picture.

"Yes, I have. They were here last night for the Paranormal Activity convention." he said.

"What about after the convention?" Jackie asked.

"I saw them go to their coop, the girl was acting a little strange before she got in." he said.

"Strange? Like how?" Digit asked.

"I don't know, maybe she thought someone was watching her, but that could have been the movie." he said.

"Ok, thank you." The cyboid said.

"Guys." Jackie called to Matt and Inez.

"Kim was here with Slider, and I think someone was following them after the movie." Digit said.

"Following them?" Inez said.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"I don't know, but we better get to Radopolis. Coop said that he found Kim's coop at his garage."

* * *

**A/N: Hi I know this isn't much but it's something and I'm sorry for the very long wait. I will work very hard on the next chapter and I'll try to finish it as soon as it can.**

**(P.S.: I really hope you're paying attention to my stories, it will be very useful in the future. Shhhhh….)**


	6. Anything to save you

**A/N: Hi people who read fanfiction, I hope you like this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Kim is mine. Why can't I own cyberchase? **

Platonic Protection

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 6

* * *

"I'm so glad you guys got here." Coop said as the cybersquad came out of the coop.

"Hey Coop." Matt said.

"Digit said that you found Kim's coop." Inez said.

"Yeah, you kids should take a look." Coop said as he walked over to the coop with the busted windshield.

The kids and Digit followed him.

"This is how I found it, I only opened Kim's bag when Motherboard called." Coop explained.

"Was the windshield cracked before?" Jackie asked.

"Yes." Coop replied. "I'll leave you kids alone so you can figure this out." he said as he went inside his garage.

"Hmmm… what do you think earthlies?" Digit said flying onto the hood.

Inez studied the coop. "I'm guessing they came back, then…"

"They got into a fight, why else would the windshield be cracked?" Matt finished.

"Let's say they did, Matt, Kim would of probably beat them to the ground." Jackie said.

"What if they got into a fight with each other?" Matt said. "And Kim ran off, then Slider ran after her."

"I think that Kim would take her bag, Mattie." Digit said.

"Ok, I'm out of ideas." Matt said as Digit flew a few feet away form the coop.

"I'm taking a wild guess here, but what if Kim wasn't taken by force, but she was taken willingly?" Inez suggested.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"I mean maybe she was blackmailed." Inez replied.

"Wait, I think you're on to something." Matt said.

"Hey earthlies look what I found." Digit said flying over to them with some yellow goop on his hand. "And I think we know who this belongs to."

"Hacker!" the trio said.

"Boy, Kim was right." Digit said. "And I thought that crazy theory wouldn't really happen."

Matt reached into his bag and pulled out his sqwakpad.

"Motherboard, we think that Hacker took Kim and Slider, can you portal us onto the Wreaker?" he asked.

"I am receiving high levels of radiation on the Wreaker, I don't know if I can." she responded. "But I can try."

That said, a pink portal appeared and the cybersquad jumped through it. They ended up outside the cells on the Grim Wrecker. Unfortunately they ended up on top of each other.

"What happened? How did we end up like this?" Matt asked.

"There was a glitch in the portal." Digit said who was sitting on top of Matt.

"The radiation caused a glitch? What if Motherboard can't portal us off because of the radiation?" Jackie said who was under Matt.

"I don't know, but can you guys get off of me?" Inez said who was under the three of them.

Realizing this they got off of their friend and helped her up.

"Digit! Guys! In here!"

"Slider?" Jackie asked.

"Yeah, in here!" he said.

The cybersquad found their friend in a cell. Digit turned his beak into a key so he could unlock the door.

"Slider, where's Kim?" Matt asked as Digit pushed the unlocked door open and turned his beak back to normal.

"I don't know, I woke up with a throbbing head, in an empty cell. Kim was nowhere to be found." he responded as he came out of the cell.

"Any idea on where she might be?" Jackie asked.

"Well… I heard her scream, but it's hard to tell where it came from." he said.

"If I know The Hacker, and which I do, then he likely took her to the control deck on the first floor." Digit informed the four.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Slider said as he took off running as the kids and Digit followed.

Slider was determined to see Kim, he'd take down Hacker himself if he had to. Other than his dad, Kim meant everything to him, he wouldn't know what he'd do if he lost her.

Once Slider got sight of his best friend who was struggling in a panic to get out of her bounds, he called her name. Kim was hardly able to turn her head to look at him before the clock struck 8:00 and a large jolt of electricity rushed through her veins as she let out a muffled scream. Slider stopped short before entering the room at the sight of it. When the electricity stopped, Slider was able to get a better look at her. She was wearing a gag, which answered Slider's question on the muffled scream, she looked very weak and tired. Kim looked at the five, her eyes were a very light blue and filled with pain as if they were screaming for help. Slider couldn't help but think that he's seen her eyes like that before, but something was blocking him from remembering. He shook his head and focused on more important matters; Kim in an electrifying death trap.

"Well, that explains the glitch in Motherboard's portal." Jackie said.

"Glitch? What glitch?" Slider asked.

"The radiation from the electricity caused a bit of a glitch in the portal on the way here." Inez explained.

Kim looked at the bounds.

'_Maybe if I turn the rope I can reach the knot? Idiot! Why didn't you think of that before?'_ she thought as she turned her arm over again to try out her idea, but with such little strength, it was difficult.

"Are you saying that there's a possibility that we can get off the Wrecker after we rescue Kim?" Slider asked.

Kim who was listening nodded slightly.

"Well, Kim says it's a possibility." Digit said who caught her nod.

"How did you guys end up here in the first place?" Jackie asked.

"We fell asleep on Kim's coop, then I remember waking up for a second and blacking out." Slider said.

"Can we talk about this later after we save Kim?" Inez said.

"Nezz- I mean, Inez has a point guys." said Matt catching himself by Inez's death glare. "Come on!"

Upon hearing this, Kim looked up and started to shake her head slightly with the strength she had, but Matt walked into the room before anyone could look at her. Once he did, she felt the electricity wrap around her body like a cobra. Seeing this he jumped back out of the room and the electricity stopped.

The gag was able to loosen around Kim's head and she was able to get it off. She knew she had to warn them about was just happened, but the electricity drained her of her strength and her voice was dry. All she could do is pant deeply.

"What the heck just happened?" Matt asked.

His friends shrugged at his question.

"Don't." Kim whispered deeply. Don't c-come in h-here." she said louder.

"Why not?" Jackie asked.

"Ha-Hacker… ri-rigged the… floor." she panted. "O-ne step… a-and I'm fried."

"Do you have any idea on how to turn it off?" Inez asked.

Kim nodded.

"Ba-back of the… chair. T-turn it o-off."

"The back of your chair?" Jackie asked.

Kim nodded.

"Ok, so how do we turn it off without walking into the room?" Jackie asked.

"Hello? A cyboid who can fly down here." Digit said.

With luck Kim's idea worked. She was able to turn the rope to get ahold of the knot… sort of.

"Ok, Digit this should be easy. Just fly to the back of Kim's chair and turn off the electricity so we can get out of here." Matt said.

"Alright, I'm goin' in." the cyboid said.

Digit flew into the room towards Kim's chair, but a small laser cannon came out of the celling and fired at Digit.

"YOIKS!" he yelped as he dodged the laser.

After a few shots from the cannon, Digit lost his balance in the air. Kim watched as he came down to the floor in a thud and she felt the electricity wrap around her again. Kim didn't scream, she didn't have the strength to, she just closed her eyes in pain.

"Digit! Get back here!" the four kids yelled as the cyboid ran back to them.

Once the electricity stopped, Kim did her best to open her eyes. She was able to open them slightly, but everything she could see was blurry. Kim closed her eyes again, but she couldn't open them. Her head soon felt heavy and she felt herself slowly give in to the darkness.

"Ladies and Gentleman, welcome to the new level of Hacker." Matt said.

"Matt!" the girls said.

"What? He reached a new level of evil." he said.

"Ok, so I guess me flying in there and turning off the electricity is out of the question?" Digit said.

"Hacker's dead." Slider said.

The cybersquad just stared at him.

"What, Kim would of said the same thing." he added. "Now back to the real problem."

"This is gonna be hard." Jackie said.

"Wow." Matt said.

"What?" his friends asked.

"Hacker finally gave us challenge." he said trying to lighten the mood.

"Jokes later, Matt." Inez said going into a headstand. "We need to save Kim."

The kids did there best to think of a way to save their friend. While Inez was in her headstand, Matt got his yo-yo out to help him think, and Jackie was pacing with Digit following her. Slider on the other hand, just leaned against the side of the wall, staring at his unconscious friend, with her head drooping in front of her and the gag hanging from her neck. He thought if he looked at Kim long enough, then he could come up with a plan that only she could think of.

"I got it!" Digit said as he stopped in his tracks.

"You know how we can save Kim?" Jackie asked.

"Yes. Well… not exactly, but I did think of away to get off the Grim Wreaker." he said.

"How?" Inez asked.

"There's an escape pod on the Wreaker, I used it to escape Hacker when I quit."

"When did you quit?" Matt asked.

"A few weeks after Kim's 9th birthday. After I explained myself to Motherboard, she knew she was able to trust me, so I was able to meet Kim." Digit explained.

"Ok, so at least we know how to get off." Matt said. "We just need to get Kim."

"The laser cannon." Inez whispered to herself. "Matt, I need a mirror, tape, and your yo-yo." she said as she stood up.

"O-k, but why?" Matt asked going through his backpack. "And I've only got the tape and my yo-yo." he said handing her the items.

"I've got a small mirror." Jackie said pulling a mirror the size of Matt's yo-yo out.

"That's perfect." Inez said taking it.

The 9 year old put the mirror on one of the sides of the yo-yo and taped it together.

"Oh, I see where you're going with this." Slider said walking over to the group. "Nezzie, toss it here." Slider slipped the yo-yo onto his finger and threw it into the air into the room. The laser cannon fired at it and the laser hit the mirror and it bounced back and destroyed the cannon.

"Yes, it worked!" Inez said.

"Way to go, Nezzie!" Matt said.

"Don't call me that." she said.

While Matt stood there puzzled, Slider cut in. "Digit you're up."

"I'm on it." he said as he flew into the room laser free and turned the electricity source off thus turning the wired floor off.

The four kids ran in to Kim's aid, Digit snapped the ropes off one of Kim's wrists as Slider untied her other wrist and took the gag off her neck. Once Kim was free, Slider picked her up bridal style.

"Digit, where's the escape pod?" Slider asked.

"Buzz! Delete! Grab them!"

Buzz and Delete ran into the room and they tried to capture the cybersquad, but they dodged their attack. While the two bots were keeping the kids and Digit busy, Hacker came into the room and cornered Slider.

"Alright Slider, listen up." he said as Slider backed away with his friend. "I'll let all of you go, if I get one thing in return." Hacker explained.

"Which is?" Slider asked.

"How to take down Motherboard." Hacker said.

"I already told you; I don't know anything." Slider said.

"Alright, if I can't have that, then I'll take your corpse." Hacker said.

Slider held Kim tighter to him as he backed up to the wall and took in what he said.

"She's dead, Slider."

"No, Kim's strong, and she's not gonna let someone like you take her down." Slider said.

"I'm giving you one last chance, give her to me or you and your friends will suffer." Hacker warned him.

Unknowing to Hacker, Slider saw Digit flying above him. He smiled as the cyboid grabbed his wig.

"Hey, Hacker. Where's your wig?" Slider said.

"My what?" he said feeling the top of his head and realizing it was gone. Hacker turned around and saw Digit in the air tossing it up and down.

"Looking for this." Digit teased.

"Give it here!" Hacker said, but Digit just tossed it to Matt.

Hacker went after him, but Matt just tossed it to Inez, then she tossed it to Jackie. As the three sent Hacker on a wild goose chase, tossing the wig back and forth, Slider was able to get Digit's attention.

"Dige!" he whispered.

"What?" he whispered as he flew over.

"I have an idea, when you get Hacker's wig, throw it on the chair and when he grabs it turn it on." Slider explained.

"I don't know, won't that hurt him?" the cyboid asked.

"Yes, but it will buy us time to get out of here." Slider said. "Come on, Digit he deserves it, he could of killed her."

"What if he uh…" Digit couldn't finish his sentence. He didn't want to think about it.

"Then he definitely deserves it." Slider said. "Come on, Dige. For Kim."

Digit thought it over. "You know, I sometimes think that you two share the same brain, because I'm positive that Kim would of thought of the same thing." he said as he flew over to the kids.

The cyboid waved at Matt who currently had the wig, after he noticed him, Matt tossed the wig over to him, then tossed it on the chair.

"I've had enough of you brats." Hacker said as he walked over to the chair. "So, I'll make this clear; none of you are gong to get off this sh- YAAAAAAAAH!" he yelled as Digit turned on the electricity one he grabbed his wig, unfortunately grabbed a part of the rope that was still wired.

"Boss!" his henchman said as they ran to him.

"Earthlies! Come on!" Digit called as he flew over to the control panel and opened a door to the escape pod.

The six raced into the small pod just as Buzz and Delete got the electricity off. After he checked to make sure everyone was in, Digit hit the eject button and the escape pod launched into Cyberspace to Control Central.

The escape pod was small and everyone was sitting in a circle. Slider had his arm around his friend who was still asleep, or at least that's what he was hoping.

"Do you think Kim's gonna be ok?" Jackie asked.

"Slider, lean her forward." Digit said pulling a stethoscope out of his chest hatch.

Slider leaned her forward a little bit so Digit could check her heartbeat. Kim told him about Earth and what the people are like, so he knows what to do if he wanted to know if she was alive in a situation like this. The cyboid put the stethoscope on her back and heard a clear _'Thunk thunk. Thunk thunk. Thunk thunk.'_

Digit smiled. "She'll be ok." he said as he put the stethoscope back in his chest hatch and went back to his seat.

Slider let out a sigh of relief as he pulled Kim back, knowing that she was going to be ok.

"Do you think Hacker's gonna be ok? I mean, I know that he's a bad guy and all, but still." Inez said.

"He'll be fine." Slider said.

"Now, I know I've said this once and I'll say it again, but I swear, the two of you have the same brain, because I know that only Kim would think of a plan like that." Digit said to Slider.

"We got out, didn't we." Slider said.

"See what I mean? Kim would of said the exact same thing." Digit pointed out.

"Ok, so maybe we do think alike." Slider admitted.

"Why is that?" Jackie asked.

"I don't know, Kim and I are close, I guess when she's hurt I'd do anything to save her, even if it means doing something that only she would think of. Like I can get inside her mind." Slider said.

"I'll say, you both care about each other a lot." Inez said.

"I guess you could say that." Slider said.

"What do you mean?" Matt asked.

"Well, it's kind of hard to explain." Slider said. "Can I tell you guys later? We're almost at Control Central."

* * *

**A/N: Hi, I got some good news and some bad news. The good news is that the next chapter is the last chapter of Platonic Protection then I'll be working on the next book on the saga. The bad news is that with basketball and wrestling season coming up it will take longer for the next story to come up. **

**Dear Santa, I want a laptop for Christmas. Love Daisyfan5534.**

**Lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I put a lot of effort into it. And please comment. **


	7. Secrets

**A/N: Hi, happy holidays (even though they ended). In this chapter, secrets will unravel, people will get tricked, and… the Piano Guys will play. (not really, just a song covered by them, another thing if you play the song when it starts in the chapter, it makes it a lot cooler. I tried it.) Anyway…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Cyberchase, Kim is mine and always will be.**

Platonic Protection

Daisyfan5534

Chapter 7

* * *

The escape pod landed at Control Central. Kim was still unconscious from the electricity. Because of that, Slider carried her.

"I'll take her to her room." he said.

While he did that, the cybersquad walked into the control room, where they were greeted by Motherboard.

"Welcome back, cybermates. I hope the mission was a success." she said.

"It was. We got Kim and Slider back." Inez said.

"Well, Kim's unconscious, and Slider will be fine once she wakes up." Digit explained. "He's taking her to her room right now."

"Wait, back up a sec, Dige. What do you mean Slider will be fine once she wakes up? We saved Kim." Matt asked.

"That's the thing, Mattie. Kim's life was on the line and we almost lost her. What do you think would happen to Slider if we did?" Digit said.

"Slider cares a lot about Kim, and vise-versa." Motherboard said. "If Kim's theory was correct, then Hacker would have threatened her."

"Like blackmail." Jackie said.

"Exactly." Motherboard said.

"Well, we can't know for sure on what happened until she wakes up." Matt said.

* * *

Meanwhile….. In the halls of Control Central…..

Slider had his best friend in his arms as he walked through the halls of Control Central. When he got to her room, he set Kim's legs down so he could open the door. Once he did, Slider picked Kim up again and walked in and he saw, to his surprise, his dad.

"I know what you're about to ask, Slider." Coop said. "So don't, I had a feeling that Kim would end up like that and you'd bring her to her room."

"Can I set her down before we talk? She's getting heavy." Slider asked.

Coop nodded at his son as he walked over to Kim's couch to set her down.

"Can we talk about this with the others, too?" Slider asked as her covered Kim with a blanket. "They're curious about our friendship."

As if on cue, the cybersquad entered in and Motherboard appeared on Kim's monitors.

"Yes." his dad said.

"Coop, when did you get here?" Matt asked.

"About 10 minutes ago." he responded.

Kim let out a deep breath, which was good news to Slider.

"I think she's regaining consciousness." Slider said as he walked over to Kim's computer chair and sat down.

"So how _did_ you two end up on the Wreaker?" Coop asked.

"Beginning?" Slider asked.

"Beginning." his dad responded.

"Well, Kim and I went to R-Fair City, because she somehow got tickets to the Paranormal Activity Convention. When it was over we went back to Radopolis."

Kim started to squint her eyes.

"When we got back Kim stayed for a while and she sat on her coop. I wasn't going to leave her out there, so I joined her." he said.

"Why were you two sitting on her coop?" Matt asked.

"Kim likes the stars, I mean she's got a giant window with a view of Cyberspace." Slider explained gesturing to the window.

"Did Kim take off her bag?" Digit asked.

"Yes."

"That explains why we found her bag." the cyboid said.

"Anyway, Kim and I started talking for a bit, then…"

'_We kissed.'_

"Kim fell asleep." Slider said.

"Speaking of Kim sleeping, I think she's having another nightmare." Digit said.

Everyone's attention turned towards the squirming girl who seemed desperate to find any escape from what seemed like torture to her. Slider walked over to her, knowing what he was doing.

"Slider, what are you doing?" Digit said.

He didn't respond, instead he just reached his hand out to her shoulder. Once in contact he waited for her to stop squirming then he covered her more with the blanket.

"How- how did-?" Inez started.

"I honestly don't know. I just know when ever she has a nightmare, they seem to go away with any physical contact from me."

"How long have you known this?" Jackie asked.

"A few years, maybe when I was 9 or 10." he responded. "Anyway, after Kim fell asleep she had a nightmare, so I put my arm around her so she would stop then I fell asleep. After a while I woke up then I blacked out." he said as he took a seat on the edge couch, that wasn't occupied by the sleeping beauty.

"Wait, Slider how old are you?" Matt asked.

"Thirteen."* he responded. "Kim's about a year younger then me."

Kim shifted.

"Look, I'd appreciate if you guys didn't tell her." Slider said. "The nightmares freak her out enough, I don't need this to add to her problem."

"Your secret's safe with us." Inez said."

Kim shifted again. Everyone's attention turned towards her as she started to moan, her eyes slowly started to open as she sat up.

"What happened?" she asked hoarsely, her voice was still a bit lost from all the electricity.

"You fell unconscious, but we were able to get you out." Slider said.

"Did Hacker try to stop you guys?"

"Yes, but he got fried."

Kim knew what he meant by fried. "Serves him right." she said as she crossed her arms. Her voice was back.

"What did Hacker want?" Jackie asked.

"He wanted to know how to take down Motherboard, he threatened to hurt Slider if I didn't, so I told him to hurt me instead." Kim explained.

"He told me that he'd let us both go if I told him how to take down Motherboard. Good thing I don't." Slider said.

"And if you did, you'd be dead by now." she responded

Everyone laughed at Kim's comment.

"So, Kim do you know how you guys ended up on the Grim Wreaker?" Jackie asked.

"Ummm… We got back from R-Fair City. Then I stayed with Slider for a while, because it was nighttime and I love the stars. We sat on my coop then…"

'_Slider kissed me.'_

"I fell asleep. Next thing I knew I was on the Grim Wreaker. Weird, I thought I would have woken up." Kim explained. "Personally, I don't care what happened. I'm just glad it's over. I should probably check the control system. Hacker said he gave you a small bug just to lure the doc out a few weeks ago." she said to Motherboard who was on her monitors. "That's probably what caused those loose wires."

"Kim, maybe you should lay down for a while." Slider said applying pressure on her shoulder.

"Why?"

"You almost got yourself killed."

"Slider." Kim said as she took the blanket off her and stood up. "I can stand. I can walk." she said as she walked backwards away from him. "I'm fine." Kim turned around to walk towards the door, but she stopped before she could pass the members of her team. "And, Digit. I told you so." Kim then left the room.

After hearing what Kim said, Slider was taking in the possibility that he could of kept Kim from waking up. That he blocked her sixth sense. Kim was acting strange before she got in her coop. He started to think that Hacker must have been watching and he put his hand on her just to see if she was fine. The same thing must have happened before they were kidnapped. Like it went away. As if she felt safe with him.

'_It's my fault.'_ he thought.

* * *

A few days later…..

Coop and Slider were in R- Fair City. Coop was feeling a bit distant from Slider, so they both agreed on a father-son day. It was almost 9 o'clock so they were on their way back to their cybercoop when they ran into one of Coop's old friends and the two started talking. Slider was waiting for them to stop talking so they could get home, after the events this week he was tired. A blue and white cybercoop landed in the parking lot a few cyberyards away from them caught Slider's attention. But what caught his attention even more was who came out of the cybercoop. Kim, and to a surprise to him, she was dressed so formal. Despite her shoes. She wore a black knee length dress with a blue ribbon tied around it, her locket (of course), the bracelet he got her, and her black converse. No bag, no nothing. No threat. She looked so different. He never seen her like that before, she hated dresses. Kim ran off, not knowing that Slider was there.

"Yes, Slider." his dad said.

Coop just caught a glimpse of Kim running off and instantly knew that his son would want to go after her. Slider nodded as he ran after her.

"Friend of his?" Coop's friend asked.

"You have no idea." Coop responded.

* * *

Meanwhile….

Kim ran through the games and rides, which most of them were closed for the night. She stopped for a bit to look at the giant clock: 9:12. Kim took a right and ran like Cinderella at the stroke of midnight. She eventually came up to a huge building. Kim smiled as she read the sign: Lilly Ann's Orchestra Theater.

Kim walked around to the back to climb up the fire escape to the attic that stored spare instruments, boxes, and parts. She pulled up a chest to sit down on right in front of the overhead view from the attic to the auditorium, where she watched and listened to the music from the beautiful instruments.*

Slider, who was following her, climbed up the fire escape and found her in the attic watching the orchestra.

'_Out of all the places in R-Fair City, she ends up here? What is she even doing here?' _he thought.

Kim?" Slider said.

The blond jerked her head up from watching the orchestra and looked behind her.

"Slider? What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm here with my dad and then I saw you and he let me follow you." he explained as he walked in and took a seat on the chest next to her. "Now I've got a few questions for you."

"Aw no, how many?" she asked.

"Well, lets start with one; what are you doing here?

"I like the music. It just sounds so beautiful."

"How are you able to get up here without getting caught, you friends with the manager?"

"Nope, the janitor. You need something, always become friends with the janitor."

"Is it just you up here?"

"Yes."

"So if it's just you, then why do you dress up?"

"I don't know, I just do." Kim responded.

The orchestra started to cover the song 'Secrets' by One Republic.*

"I can't believe it, they're actually playing this song. I love this song." she said.

Silence.

"_Why_ are you here?" Slider asked.

"Well, when something's bugging me and the dinner on Tikiville is closed then I come here." she responded.

"What's bugging you?"

"A few nights ago, before we were kidnapped. When you…"

Slider knew she was talking about the kiss. He didn't know what to say. Instead he just said nothing.

"Why?" Kim asked.

"I don't know, my friends were bugging me about my first kiss and, I don't know. I guess just had to get it over with, next thing I knew, my mouth was on yours." Slider said. "Kim, I'm sorry."

Kim smiled a bit. "Slider, it's ok. It was my first too."

"You're not mad?"

"No, but why me?"

"I don't know, I just wanted it to be with someone I care about."

"I care about you, too. I'm just glad that I don't have to worry about it." she said as she put her head on his shoulder. Slider put his arm around her as the music still played the amazing song.

Silence.

"Wait." Kim said as she lifted her head. "Was it Andy, Ryder, and Adam who were bugging you?"

"Yes." Slider responded.

"Those idiots never had their first kiss before. I know Patricia, she broke up with Andy a few days ago. She slapped him because he was hitting on another girl, like… Adam. By the way, it was Julia and she's a pro wrestler. Ryder had a girlfriend who he thought was someone else. His girlfriend found out and dumped him." Kim explained. "So Andy got slapped and he must of thought that was a kiss, because he fell unconscious. Adam got beaten up by a girl when he tried to ask her out so he lied. And Ryder got dumped be for he could get kissed. So I guess you we're the first one." she said.

"And this is why you're my best friend." Slider said.

"Well, duh." she said as she leaned back into him. "We keep this between us, right?"

"Yes." Slider said.

"Good, I don't want the kids and Digit this far in my life."

Long silence.

"Kim?" Slider said. Kim raised her head to look at him. "Promise me, that no matter what happens, you'll always be my best friend."

"Slider, you know I don't make promises." Kim said. She hated that word, so she never makes them. "But this one I can definitely keep." she said as they both smiled and she leaned back into him as they listened to the rest of the song.

"Only seven questions." Slider said to Kim.

* * *

A few days later…

Kim was making a few modifications to her cybercoop at Control Central. Mainly making it fit six and not five. She was able to get one side of the coop's doors off, but unfortunately, she passed out due to lack of sleep, because of her nightmares. Digit came out of the Control room to find Kim sitting on the floor. One arm on the seat with her head laying on it, her other arm had her hand gripped around her wreach.

"Again? What is this; the hundredth time?" he complained.

The cyboid flew over to Kim and shook her slightly, attempting to wake her up. Since she wasn't having a nightmare, she wouldn't attack him.

"Kim. Kim wake up." Digit said.

The tired girl opened her eyes halfway and lifted her head. "Huh?" Kim used her free hand to rub her eyes.

"Kim, what's today?" Digit said reaching inside his chest hatch looking for his sqwak pad, paying no attention to her.

"Ummm…" Kim yawned. "Sa- no… Sun- Sunday." she said tiredly.

"Kim, it's-" Digit said finding his sqwak pad to check her answer. But he looked up at Kim who was back asleep on the floor. "Tuesday."

Digit sighed as he put his sqwak pad back. He didn't bother to wake her up again.

"I've heard that kids need their sleep, but this is ridiculous." he said to himself.

Digit looked up and saw a cybercoop come near Control Central. He recognized that it was Coop and Slider's. It landed and Slider came out and walked over to the two.

"Hey Slider." Digit greeted.

"Hey Dige." Slider looked at Kim. "Is Kim asleep?"

"Yeah, she sort of passed out while ago."

"Well, makes this a lot easier." Slider said.

"Huh?" Digit asked.

"Ummm… do you mind if I borrow Kim for a bit."

"O-k… what for?"

Slider motioned the cyboid to come closer to him so he could tell him in case Kim was half awake.

"You do know that she's gonna kill you if you do that." Digit said.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanna help her." Slider said.

"Well, she did say today was Sunday." Digit said. "Please. Take her."

"Thanks Dige." Slider said.

After prying the wrench from her hand, he picked up his friend and put her in the passenger's seat of his coop, then walked around to the driver's side and got in then took off.

* * *

R-Fair City….

Slider landed the coop in front of a building, he knew he was in the right place. He looked over at Kim who was still sound asleep. He got out and walked over to Kim's side and opened the door to get her out. Slider picked her up again and carried her to the building. The automatic doors opened and he walked into a lobby. It wasn't that big, but it wasn't small either. There were chairs, small couches, tables, plants, and about half of the room was occupied with sitting people.

Slider set Kim down in a chair near the front desk so he could keep an eye on her then he walked up to the front desk.

"Hi, do you have an appointment?" the lady at the desk asked.

"Nope, but my friend does." Slider said.

"Ok, what's the friend's name?" she asked.

"Kim."

20 minutes later…..

"Kim woke up, she expected to be at Control Central, but she wasn't.

'_Where am I?'_

Kim was on a couch, she looked around and saw a table in front of her, a loveseat across from her a chair to her right facing her.

Kim stood up to get a better look at her surroundings. To the wall on her right she saw a bookshelf filled with book, plaques, trophies, and little toys. To her left; a medium sized window. Behind her was some room to walk around.

Kim turned back around and saw a desk in the left corner of the room and the door was in the right corner.

'_Ok, I want answers and I want them now. Where am I?'_

Kim slowly walked over to the bookshelf, but she stopped when she heard the door open.

"Oh good you're awake." The lady said as she came in. "I'll just be a few minutes and then we can start." she said as she walked to her desk.

"Ok." Kim said still unsure what to make of the situation.

The lady seemed nice. She had black hair that was pulled over one shoulder, a purple shirt with a grey jacket over it, grey pants, and black heels.

Kim continued her walk to the bookshelf, what caught her eye was a trophy.

"Doctor?" Kim wanted a name. She assumed she was a doctor.

"Carrie. Dr. Carrie." she replied. "You're lucky your friend brought you in. It sounds like he really cares about you."

"Uh yeah." she replied blankly. "Slider?"

"Yes, him." Dr. Carrie replied.

Kim got a picked up the trophy in her hands. It said: Best Psychologist.

"Therapist?" Kim said.

"Yes." The doctor replied.

Kim put the trophy back.

'_Slider sent me to a therapist?'_

"Ok. Now before we start is there anything you'd like to get off your chest?" Dr. Carrie asked.

"Yes." Kim said crossing her arms. "I'm gonna kill Slider when I get out of here."

* * *

**A/N: Hi you have reached the end of Platonic Protection. Speaking of platonic; this story of the saga was inspired to me by the song 'Platonic' by Julia Dales. She is awesome so look her up. I had just recovered from the flu (even though I had my flu shots), and I've got school, so I'm taking a break for a while. The next story will be shocking, so see ya. (Hey we're not dead)**

***- Wikipedia says he's 13, and he looks 13.**

***- Home Alone 2: Lost in New York**

***- Beethoven's 5 Secrets- The Piano Guys**


End file.
